Due to the proliferation and accessibility of information and media, an individual is able to develop contacts with other individuals across a wide array of technological platforms. Moreover, as the number and frequency of the contacts change, the complexity of the social network developed through the contacts rises exponentially. Understanding and using these complex networks remains a challenge.